Spirit Tracks
'''Spirit Tracks '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Legend Of Zelda. Plot The game opens up with a new Link traveling to Hyrule Castle to attend a Graduation Ceremony where the honor ofRoyal Engineer will be bestowed onto him by Princess Zelda herself. As she rewards Link for his service, she slips him a note, warning of the suspicious Chancellor Cole, and to take a hidden path and meet her in secret. Upon his arrival there, she informs Link about the Spirit Tracks, which have been mysteriously disappearing from the land of New Hyrule. However, she has been confined to her room, and asks Link to escort her out of the castle, which is under heavy guard. Zelda then presents Link with a change of clothing – the Recruit Uniform – which will help Link blend in and trick the similarly dressed guards. After their success, the two finally make it out of the castle and bump into Alfonzo, the engineer who mentored Link. As Alfonzo was once a soldier, he helps Zelda and Link escape on a train towards the Tower of Spirits, but as they're off to investigate, the tracks start vanishing right out underneath the vehicle. After a spectacular crash they are stopped halfway by Chancellor Cole and his mysterious right-hand man, Byrne. Cole reveals his true appearance - his two demonic horns having been hidden under his pair of hats - as well as his intentions; namely, to free Malladus from the shackles that bound him, and resurrect him using Zelda's body as a vessel. Byrne easily defeats Alfonzo, and captures Zelda; Link attempts to stop him, but is easily knocked out of the way by Byrne. Cole promptly separates Zelda's body from her spirit with a magic spell, rendering it an empty vessel. Link is powerless to stop them as depart for the Tower of Spirits with Zelda's body in hand, and succumbs to unconsciousness. When Link awakens, he finds himself in Hyrule Castle. Shortly thereafter, Zelda's spirit appears in the castle, attempting to get the attention of the guards, who are unable to see her. Link follows Zelda's spirit to her quarters, where the princess is shocked to learn that she is dead, and Link is seemingly the only person able to see her spirit. They decide to seek the aid of the Lokomo sage of the Tower of Spirits. With Zelda's help, Link finds a sword, and is trained in its use by Russell. They meet the sage Anjean in the Tower of Spirits. She informs them of Cole's plans, and tells them that they must restore the Spirit Tracks to maintain the seal on Malladus by finding the Rail Maps and purging the temples of New Hyrule of the evil that inhabits them. Whilst in the Tower of Spirits, attempting to retrieve the first part of the Rail Map, Zelda learns that she is able to inhabit and control the body of Phantoms to aid him in his quest. After reclaiming the last Rail Map, they are confronted by Byrne. Anjean appears in the nick of time, just as Byrne is about to eliminate Link. Anjean explains that he was in fact her former apprentice and a Lokomo who had turned away from his duties. She warps Link and Zelda back to the entrance of the tower to restore the last of the Spirit Tracks while having an apparent battle with her former apprentice. Returning to the Tower after defeating the Fire Temple, they climb the Tower once again, confronting Byrne (who has apparently defeated Anjean). Overpowering him, they find that Cole has finished the process of making Zelda's body a vessel for Malladus. Byrne asks Malladus to grant him the power he always wanted, but Malladus attacks Byrne, nearly killing him, and then leaves with Cole on the Demon Train. Anjean arrives, apparently surviving her battle with Byrne, though she is seriously wounded. She explains that they must seek the Bow of Light, the only known weapon that can harm Malladus, which is in theSand Temple. With the newly acquired Bow of Light, Lokomo Sword (given to Link from Anjean) and Compass of Light (to help them find the Demon Train), the duo, along with Anjean and an unconscious Byrne, set out to the Dark Realm to confront Malladus and Cole. Link fires a Light Arrow, purging Malladus from Zelda's body. As Malladus attempts to reenter the vessel, Byrne steps in the way of the magic attack, sacrificing himself for Zelda, allowing her to reclaim her body. With no other body available, Malladus takes residence within Cole's body, transforming him to a giant beast. Link deflects the beast's fireballs long enough for Zelda to use her sacred power to identify its weak spot, which is identified to be his back. While Link distracts Malladus, Zelda fires the bow of light when Malladus's back is turned. With Malladus defeated, Anjean reveals that since the world is now safe, she and the Lokomos, along with Byrne's spirit, can leave the world in the care of Zelda and Link. Depending on Link's choice from before the destruction of Malladus. Cast Ben Barnes as Link Saoirse Ronan as Zelda Ray Park as Byrne